


Ian has flu

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sick Ian Gallagher, Sick Mickey Milkovich, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian gets sick with the flu. Mickey sweet. Terry gets out.





	Ian has flu

Ian was sick at home; he knew he should have called his boyfriend to let him know, but he forgot. Fiona knew Ian was okay, it was just the flu and he would be fine, but this sweet, cute, boyfriend of his would be the death of her.

Mickey called her phone. "How the fuck did he get this number?" she thought.

She answered it. 

"It's Mickey," he said.  
"I know. How did you get my number?" Fiona asked.  
"Ian got me a fucking smartphone. I'm still trying to get used to it." Mickey said, "Is Ian mad at me?"  
Fiona smiled; it had been two days, "No, sweetie, he's not. He's just sick with the flu." She said.  
"You sure he's not mad?"  
"Yes, Mickey, I am sure."  
"Okay, 'cause I'm really trying to be nicer to him, but it kinda sucks 'cause I'm not too sure if I'm doing it right."  
Fiona smiled. She knew Mickey was trying to be better for her kid brother after the ordeal at the bar, how Mickey came out of it the way it went down. He really was trying.  
"I know, sweetie," said Fiona; "You're fine, he's just sick with the flu."  
"Oh, okay." Mickey said, "Well, I should go."  
"Okay, Mickey. I'll let you know when he's feeling better."  
"Okay." Mickey said excitedly. 

"Kinda cute; the little shit." Fiona thought.

It had been a few days since she had last seen Mickey. He was cut up, bleeding and hurt. "Shit, Mickey, what the hell happened to you?" She asked.  
"Nothing, I'm fucking fine," said Mickey; "Is Ian okay?"  
"Still has the flu, and now Liam and Lip have it."  
"Shit...you need anything?"  
"Mickey, you're the one I'm worried about." Fiona said.  
"It's nothing." Mickey replied.  
"Ugh...." Fiona thought to herself. "Mickey," she said; "Come on over."  
"Nah, I'm not fine."

A few days later Kev and Debbie saw Mickey again with a gash across his head: nasty and deep, with a few cuts that needed stitching.  
"Hey, Mickey!" Debbie smiled.  
"You're not fucking sick?" Mickey asked.  
"Nah, I'm staying with Kev and the kids and Fanny in hopes it'll skip us." She replied.  
"You okay?" asked Kev.  
"Fucking fine," Mickey said; "Wish you would stop asking me."  
"Sorry, dude, you just look like shit," said Kev.  
Mickey flipped them off and headed down the street.  
"Ian's going to freak." Debbie said when Mickey was out of ear-shot.  
"Yeah, no shit." Kev replied.

It was another week of Ian's absense when Lip saw Mickey with a broken hand and bruises on his face. "Shit, man, Debbie wasn't kidding around." Lip said, "You okay?  
"Yeah, you still sick?"  
"Getting over it. Ian and Liam got it bad, though. We think they should be fine in another week or so."  
"Oh, okay," said Mickey; "Let me know if you need anything."  
Lip smiled and flipped Mickey off; Mickey smirked as he walked away. Lip was more worried as he watched his brother's boyfriend limp home, that he was getting hurt. Lip had another good idea from there.

It was a few weeks ago when Ian was set free with Liam, so here he was, walking towards his boyfriend's house; each sibling seeing him, except Mickey.  
He knew Mickey could worry himself thin, but he thought he was okay being on his own.  
"Aww, shit," Ian thought when he saw the Milkovich house. The door was missing, "What the fuck?" he said as he rushed into the house to find it was a mess and broken. Ian had been sick for two weeks.  
"Terry was out of prison," so he rushed into Mickey's room that had seen better days to the man he loved. He was a broken mess. "Aww, shit. You dumbass." Ian thought. He called 911 and did what he could while the EMT and Sue did the rest.  
Mickey was lucky; he had broken ribs, he was shot, and he had a broken hand. Terry was the worst person ever. Mickey was too skinny, everyone thought.  
Fiona knew that Mickey was hurting, but he had the biggest heart for her family, and she knew then that he was family. "Kev?" She said, "Yeah, we're going to hunt down Terry."  
"Yeah, for sure," said Kev; "But Terry is a scary ass dude."  
"True, but we never leave family behind; he hurt one of our own," she said; "We take him out!"  
Fiona was the one that everyone should fear.

Ian walked into the hospital and watched Mickey sleep. "He is safe here, for now; Terry can't touch him. He can rest, he can recover, and he can be cared for here. With all of his family outside of his room," he thought, and then said softly, "No one is going to hurt you, Mickey. I love you, Mickey."


End file.
